A Brotherly Challenge
by candy-belle
Summary: Thor issues a challenge to Loki in the middle of a banquet. A slash fic with Thor and Loki featuring brotherly bond, flirting, teasing, pseudo incestuous actions & sexing. Well I continued it, this is turning into a little multi chapter fic. Ch 2 is up and there are a few more on the way as well. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** TEASER POST: A Brotherly Challenge  
**Rating:** 15 (if I continue it will go up to 18 for later segments!)  
**Summary:** Thor issues a challenge to Loki in the middle of a banquet  
**Featuring:** Thor/Loki (Thor movie)  
**Warning:** brotherly bond, flirting, pseudo incest,  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** Still feeling my way in this fandom. Finally the bunnies decided to try something a little more adult and as always I adore the relationship between Thor & Loki. This is set before the film, so before everything goes wrong between them. I'm not sure whether to continue this or not or whether to bin it – let me know what you think. Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

x

As the clatter of yet another tray being dropped and the stifled yelp of surprise of the poor servant echoed around the banqueting hall Loki simply raised his goblet and hid the knowing smile.

He was bored. And a bored Loki was never a good idea. He took a long sip of his drink before lowering his cup and letting his gaze wander across the packed hall. He shifted in his seat trying to look interested in the inane nonsense bubbling around him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy carousing and drinking but the current company he found himself in left him longing for someone who could string more than two words together without grunting. Just as he raised his hand to make another pass of mischief, a large heavy hand clamped itself around his wrist and a hot teasing breath tickled his ear as he was ordered to, "Behave."

Loki turned his head and smiled innocently he batted his eyes teasingly, replying coyly, "I am behaving."

"That was the fifth tray that has been dropped this evening," chuckled Thor indicating for the few remaining shield brothers at the table to vacate the area. Slipping into the now empty seat beside his brother he chuckled again and sliding a hand around the back of Loki's neck he gave him a tender squeeze.

"Then maybe we should get some less clumsy servants," replied Loki, the green eyes sparkling with mischief although he couldn't help leaning back into the all too familiar caress of his elder brother's hand.

Thor shook his head and laughed. As much as the rest of the court mocked and teased Loki for his love of magic, Thor enjoyed his brother's mischief making, beside which Loki's conjuring had proved to be of great use at times. He ran his eyes over his younger brother drinking in the slender yet powerful form. Letting his eyes roam back up the enticing figure Thor found himself staring into the green pools he often dreamt of. Grinning he leant in and asked, "Will you grant me a favour?"

"What sort of favour?" asked Loki his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Try and behave for the rest of the banquet?"

Loki pouted at him but as Thor caressed the back of his neck again he couldn't help the soft longing whimper that escaped his lips. With a rather petulant huff he turned away and snapped, "Fine but only because you asked. I am only behaving for you." He folded his arms across his chest and slumped back against the chair glaring at the rest of the room.

Letting his hand fall away, Thor leant back in his own chair content for the moment that the various trays and servants were safe from further interference for that evening at least. They fell into a comfortable silence, Thor drinking his ale while Loki sipped his preferred strong wine. As he lowered his cup Loki realised his brother was watching him, the brilliant blue eyes burning with enjoyment and something else. Something that made Loki's breath catch in his throat. Giving a nervous little cough he asked, "What?"

"You're bored," replied Thor titling his head slightly.

Loki cocked an eyebrow and praised mockingly, "Well done, Brother, top marks for observation. And what bought you to that amazing…"

"Maybe I should give you something else to think about," interrupted Thor, his voice thick with emotions. Emotions that made Loki suddenly sit upright in his chair and squirm a little.

"B...brother?" he stammered licking his lips as his brilliant mind tried to catch up with where this conversation was going.

"Maybe," breathed Thor leaning in closer, his hand resting on Loki's thigh to stop himself tumbling forward, "I should think of something more enjoyable to occupy your attention."

"What did you have in mind?" whimpered Loki shivering as the large hand flared over his thigh. There was nothing new in such contact between them. They had long since given into the strange attraction they felt between them, the bond that was deeper than any bonds of simple brotherhood.

"A challenge," chuckled Thor his hot breath caressing the side of Loki's neck making the younger prince whimper under his breath.

"What… what sort of challenge?"

Thor hummed under his breath and leaning in even closer he slid his hand up Loki's though until he could palm the all too visible bulge in Loki's britches. Loki's hand lashed out grabbing his older brother's hand, intent of pulling it off, hissing, "Not here, we'll be seen. It's too visible, Brother please…"

"That's the challenge," chuckled Thor all but nuzzling his face against the soft ebony hair, "Conjure an illusion to hide us from view. Hide us while I pleasure you, right here in the hall with everyone around us."

"You're mad!" exclaimed Loki, his green eyes wide with fear and arousal, "If we are discovered…"

"I have faith in your magic, little brother," rumbled Thor, he pressed a surprisingly soft kiss against Loki's cheek and breathed, "Make me proud of you."

**Okay so should this be continued or should I bin it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I continued it. This seems to be turning into something of a little multi chapters fic, the bunnies like playing with adult Thor and Loki as much as they enjoy the kiddie fics. Thank you for the encouragement to continue this little fic and I hope you like it as much as you liked the 1st chapter x

Loki stared at Thor for a few moments, then without even thinking he murmured a soft incantation, his fingers undulating to spread the illusions around them. Within moments they were hidden from view, their chairs apparently empty to anyone who happened to glance over towards their corner of the vast banqueting hall. In turn the hall around them faded slightly, blurring as if being viewed through the finest drapes.

"See," growled Thor his voice thick with adoration and pride, "I knew you could do." He leant in, pressing a hard kiss against the pulse point on Loki's neck, "Now since that was so easy," he chuckled loving the glare Loki levelled at him, "Let's see how you managed when dealing with a distraction."

"Distraction?" squeaked Loki his voice catching in his throat as Thor suddenly started to palm him properly.

He whimpered as Thor flared his massive hand over his entire groin, the strong fingers so used to gripping Mjolnir now using their strength to grip him. The pressure had him squirming and whimpering within seconds. He screwed his eyes shut willing himself not to react so wantonly to his brother's manipulations but he was too on edge, too worked up not to respond. Within just a few strokes he was gasping for air, ragged breaths being dragged into his lungs even as he snapped a few choice words at his now grinning brother.

Thor paid no heed to the hissed threats. He never did. He could see the truth in Loki's eyes and that was all he needed. As the younger prince gripped his wrist Thor brushed nipping kisses along his brother's jaw line murmuring gruffly, "You look so beautiful when you try and resist me."

"Enough with the soft words," hissed Loki glaring at him, "I am no maid in need of added incentive or excessive wooing."

"No brother," agreed Thor, "You are no weak maid. That is why I love you."

Loki's eyes flashed with surprise at the words and for a moment he looked truly stunned but then he turned his head hissing, "I hate you for this."

"I know," chuckled Thor. He pulled his hand away a moment and just as Loki thought he was going to avoid the embarrassment of coming undone in the middle of a banquet, Thor renewed his attack, all but ripping the elegant fastenings of Loki's britches. Worming the thick hand between the pliable leather and his brother's flesh, Thor took a proper hold of Loki's pleasure.

Throwing his head back Loki bit back a scream of annoyed pleasure. Frowning Thor asked, "Why do you stay silent? I know you to be more vocal in your enjoyment than this," he paused then with a broad grin he laughed out loud asking, "Dose the enchantment not mask our sounds?"

"It muffles them," grunted Loki trying desperately to keep hold of his sanity, "But if I were to...to ...t..."

"To scream with pleasure," supplied Thor, looking for too cocky and delighted for Loki's liking.

"Yes," hissed Loki shuddering as Thor gave him a particularly mind numbing tug, "then the hall would hear me."

Thor grinned and pressing a soft kiss against the edge of Loki's mouth he chuckled, "Then perhaps I should help you to stay quiet as well."

Before Loki could think he felt a large hand sliding over his mouth, the strong fingers caressing his cheek as Thor's palm settled over his lip. For once Loki didn't mind the submissive position he found himself in. With Thor's massive hand over his mouth he found he could give voice to the lower grunts and whines without fear of being heard. Letting his head fall back he closed his eyes and allowed his body follow where his brother's hand led them.

Suddenly the hall around them seemed to flicker back into sharper focus and Thor felt a slight spike of panic as he realised Loki's concentration was slipping. Tightening his grip around Loki's mouth he hissed, "Loki, concentrate! Your enchantment is slipping – I would not have you lose this challenge. Nor would I have the court see you in such a compromised position."

Loki's eyes snapped open and clawing at Thor's hand he pulled his head away. Fighting to control his breath he managed to murmur a few more words of magic, the silver tongue working quickly to repair the faltering illusion. Slumping back again Thor's body he hissed, "I will get you back for this."

Thor simply grinned at him and stealing a hard, passionate kiss he replied smugly, "I look forward to seeing you try."

Loki opened his mouth to saying something but Thor slipped his hand back into place and gently eased his brother back against him, renewing his enjoyable attack. As Loki finally gave into the pleasure Thor simply enjoyed the sight of his normally in control brother coming undone before his very eyes. There as something about seeing him so lost in pleasure while so exposed that made him both proud and excited. Loki so rarely let anyone see his true feelings, that to see him so lost in the moment was a true privilege and one he would not willingly squander. Moving so Loki could lean against him properly, the slender yet powerful frame now resting against his more amble bulk, Thor caressed his brother's flushed cheek and murmured, "So beautiful, so stunning."

Loki's eyes snapped open and he glared at him, annoyance flashing deep within the green pools but then it was gone and what remained made Thor grin with delight. Huffing at him Loki licked Thor's palm, chucking at the way Thor wrinkled his nose in response but before either man was ready Loki stiffened his entire body going ridged as his release ripped unexpectedly through him. He turned his head hiding his face against Thor's neck. The pale skin was burning red with embarrassments at having come so quickly and in such a public setting.

Moving the hand that had be covering Loki's mouth Thor stroked the dark hair, asking tenderly, "Brother, what is wrong? Loki look at me. Loki please. Don't hide."

Slowly as Thor pulled back, Loki straightened up and with his breathes coming in short ragged gasp he glared loving at his annoying older brother. He glanced down and winced, hating the mess Thor had caused him to make on his fine britches. But if truth be told Thor's hand had caught most of the mess and for some reason Loki couldn't help but love the fact that his release now decorated his brother's fingers. Glancing at Thor he saw nothing but love and adoration and with a slight twist to his smile, he asked coyly, "So did I pass your challenge?"

"Oh yes," nodded Thor, "You more than passed your challenge." He glanced around at the still slightly faded hall, loving the way their shield brothers and the court were so close and yet knew nothing of what had happened behind the shimmering enchantment. The sounds of the banquet were muffled providing a pleasant hum but nothing more. All he could hear clearly were Loki's ragged breaths and his own lower, longer sighs. Glancing down he realised he had managed to catch most of Loki's release and with a sudden desire to prove Loki there was no need to be embarrassed by what had transpired, he slowly raised his hand and lapped away the strands of Loki's release, loving the thrill as his brother's essence filled his mouth.

The move, together with the look of total adoration that Thor was giving him, caused Loki's breath to catch in his throat and feeling a sudden spike of desire, he lunged forward claiming a kiss from his brother. Now straddling Thor's lap, Loki stared into the brilliant blue eyes and, in between pressing sharp little kisses against Thor's mouth and jaw, he asked, "So if I passed the test, I should a get reward?"

"Naturally," agreed Thor enjoying the moment far too much to really see the look on Loki's face.

"I should be able to claim any reward I wish?" asked Loki, his voice dripping with double meaning and mischievous intent.

"Of course," agreed Thor far too relaxed and pliable, enjoying the attentions of his wonderfully seductive brother, "You won the challenge. It is only right you claim your reward."

"Then in that case…" chuckled Loki.

And before Thor could think he found himself falling backwards. Not on to the hard marble floor of the banqueting hall but onto a soft fur covered mattress, a mattress that looked suspiciously like his brother's bed. Grunting in surprise as said brother suddenly appeared on top of him, Thor demanded "What are you doing?"

"Claiming my prize," replied Loki meaningfully, "I'm claiming you as my own, Brother."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in getting the next part up, but my Thorki muses got slightly overtaken by Coluson/Barton ones but I'm back with this story now. Also the angst has been upped slightly in this chapter, not sure why but that's how it came out, hopefully y'all still enjoy it x Thank you again to all who have read it and enjoyed it x

On with the story….

For a moment Thor lay still staring up at Loki, blinking in confusion as Loki's words sank into his pleasure filled brain. But then as he realised the full implication behind Loki's words he started to struggle. He grunted trying to regain the upper hand but if anything his struggling just seemed to amuse his younger brother. Gabbing Thor's hands Loki pressed them against the mattress above his brother's head hissing, "Stay still."

"No!" roared Thor still unable to believe that Loki had firstly caught him by surprise and secondly that his brother meant to claim him.

"You said I may claim any prize," chuckled Loki loving the way Thor was struggling beneath him, "And I told you – I am claiming you as my prize."

"No man has ever claimed me," exclaimed Thor his body writhing against the soft mattress as he tried to get free, "and no man will ever claim me. Not even you, brother."

"Is that so?" sighed Loki, simply rolling with his brother's attempts to get free, "You're going to make this so much harder than it needs to be," he made it sound as if he was bored with the situation but the look on his face, the light gleaming in his eye was anything but bored.

He leant down, pressing his slender body flat against that of his larger bulkier brother, and whispered in Thor's ear, "You will not deny me my prize. You swore on your warriors honour that I might claim a prize." He paused for effect before rolling his hips in a provocative way adding seductively, "And I wish to claim you."

"No," hissed Thor, shuddering beneath him. The thunderer all but whimpering at the way Loki's body felt pressed against his and the way Loki's breath tickled his ear. Closing his eyes he breathed, "Loki please…"

"Say that again," rasped Loki, his breath catching in this throat at the sheer neediness he could hear in Thor's voice.

Thor took several deep breaths trying desperately to calm himself down. He had been excited beyond belief in the banqueting hall but now - flat on his back with Loki pinning him down, with his younger brother still half exposed from the hurried hand job he himself had given him - it was enough to weaken even the strongest resolve.

Loki simply watched him, green eyes fixed firmly on his brother's face, drinking in the obvious conflict raging within Thor's mind. Never one to make things easy for his brother, Loki let his lips brush Thor's cheek, his kiss getting dangerously close to Thor's mouth before he pulled back a moment to tease, "Isn't this what you wanted, brother? For us to be alone, for us to be able to do whatever we want to each other without the fear of discovery?" Then before Thor could answer Loki murmured a few words and the elaborate dress amour and undershirt vanished leaving Thor stripped to the waist.

Barely unable to contain himself Thor growled and replied, "Not like this," his voice was rough with warring emotions, "Not with you in con…" his voice gave way to a nervous rasping breath. He tried to move his hands but Loki had a surprisingly strong grip, the trickster simply increasing the weight on his wrists, forcing them back into the soft mattress. The change in pressure meant Loki's body had shifted as well. He came up onto his knees, staring down at his captive with the most knowing smile gracing the elegant face.

As Thor continued to fight against him, Loki suddenly felt a pang of doubt. Without question they had played this game before, seeing who could get the upper hand over the other, but never before had the game been so charged, so intense. For some reasons what had happened in the banqueting hall meant more than those times they fought each other on the training field or played endless games of hide and seek that often culminate in a wrestling match between them.

Loki murmured a few more words under his breath and then sat back on his heels, his entire weight falling onto Thor's hips. Thor groaned as he settled into position but whether it was a groan of annoyance or desire nether bother could tell or cared. Licking his lips he offered a wolfish smile to his brother, laughing softly as Thor tried to move his hands only to find they were held fast by invisible bounds.

"Release me!" roared Thor straining and struggling to get free. "You are not playing fair - using enchantments to hold me is akin to cheating and..."

"Shall we talk about playing fair!" exclaimed Loki, using his perfect balance to ride out each hip buck and body thrust Thor threw at him as he tried to get free, "You are the one who _attacked_ me brother. You are the one who _manhandled_ me into this situation. You are the one," he murmured seductively, "Who did not play fair. You know I am unable to resist your hands upon my body and yet you touched me. There in the hall for everyone to see."

"No one saw," protested Thor, "Your enchantment made sure of that and besides you were not complaining."

"No," laughed Loki, "No I was not complaining, so cease your whining and take your punishment like a man."

Thor simply growled at him and continued to try and free his hands.

After a few more failed attempts Loki sighed and called, "Have you ever known my enchantments to fail?"

Thor didn't reply at once but once Loki repeated the questions he finally looked up and holding his brother's gaze he concede, "No," reluctant pride echoing in his voice as he allowed the admission to escape his lips.

"Exactly," soothed Loki, his hand slowly stroking Thor's chest, the long fingers catching on the firm muscles, "So stop wasting your strength trying to get free and turn your efforts to something far more enjoyable."

Thor swallowed hard. He knew he'd been playing a dangerous game teasing and provoking Loki at the feast. He knew what would happen if he lost. And while he would never admit it to anyone else the idea of seeing his brother in all of his glory, in finally breaking that one last remaining barrier between them thrilled him more than it should.

"I can hear you thinking," chuckled Loki running the knuckle of his finger along Thor's jawline, the blonde beard gently scratching at his flesh. He fought hard to supress the shiver of desire that simple touch elicited from him. Shifting his weight again he leant back even further looking for the silent proof that, despite his words of protest, Thor wanted this as much as he did. He didn't have to search hard. The moment his hips shifted over Thor's groin he got all the proof he needed. Smiling like the cat that had just found the cream he rolled his hips again letting out a deep sigh as he felt Thor's body react to him.

"I think you are protesting too much," smirked Loki as he carefully undid each fastening of his leather tunic. They both knew he could just have magiced them away as he had done with Thor's own body armour and shirt but there was no fun in such an instant reveal.

Working methodically he soon had the fastening undone and the tunic fell open, revealing the pale smooth skin beneath. A strangled noise drew his attention away from his clothes and back to the man he was currently straddling. There was such a look of desperate need lighting up Thor's face it was all the trickster could do to stop himself laughing out loud. Instead he stretched slightly, arching his back and thereby displaying his body with such a wanton disregard that Thor could barely catch his breath. With a fondly mocking smile Loki ran a hand down his own torso and locking his eyes with his captive, he asked meaningfully, "Are you so eager to see me naked brother that you would risk your manly pride on such a sight?"

Thor stared up at him lost in a mist of desire, want and growing uncertainly.

"My poor brother," teased Loki, with little heat in the words, "Trapped between your basest needs and your pride. " He leant forward and pressed a soft loving kiss to the corner of Thor's mouth.

Thor gave a very un-warrior like whimper before turning his head, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to fight the urges that were currently racing through him. He didn't dare look at Loki, knowing if he did all would be lost. Knowing that if he looked into his brother's eyes his ability to reason would cease to function.

Loki waited a few minutes, the knowing eyes watching the emotions play across Thor's face. But while he could see the desire and lust, he could also see fear. And that was an emotion Loki never wanted to associate with his brother. Looking down he bowed his head a moment trying to collect his own wandering thoughts. He felt Thor arch under him and it broke his heart that beneath the desire he could feel the fear & tension in his brother's body. The idea that Thor didn't have enough faith in him to trust him with something so precious cut him to the core. With an apologetic sigh he leant back in, and with his lips brushing against Thor's cheek, he murmured, "You have but to say the word and I will leave your chambers. I would never force your hand, brother. As much as I crave your love and attention, I would never demand your pride as the price for that pleasure."

As his words faded into nothing the room was silent save for their laboured breathing. Feeling the adrenaline start to ebb from his body Loki pressed his forehead against Thor's bare shoulder. The younger prince willing his own desire and need to fade away, needing to regain his normal cool and collected composure. Knowing that if he as to escape with any shred of dignity left he had to keep his composure. As if sensing the sudden downturn in his brother's emotions, Thor turned to face him, the move causing their lips to brush. Both demi gods shuddered at the brief contact. For a moment they held each other's eyes, the gaze saying more than a thousand words ever could.

"I know," breathed Thor. Unable to hold his youngest brother as he wanted he could only act with his whole body, arching up to press against Loki's slender frame. He watched as Loki lifted his head and seeing the hurt and upset in his brother's eyes he hesitated before rasping, "I never said no."

As Loki stared at him, Thor couldn't help roaring with laughter, as the trickster's eyes grew impossibly wide as he realised what Thor had just agreed to. Forcing himself to sit up, Loki stared down at him, his hands resting lighting on Thor's chest as he stammered," You...you would trust me…"

"I trust you to do the right thing," replied Thor then, with a wicked roll of his own hips, he added with a wink, "I just hope that you and I have an understanding as to what the right thing means."

The smile the lit Loki's face was enough to illuminate the room. Finding his old confidence Loki ran his hands down his brother's chest and replied, "Oh trust me, Brother, I know exactly the right thing to do with you."

Thor could not help the nervous gulp nor could he help the full body shiver of anticipation that Loki's words inspired him. He just hoped that he would survive whatever it was his brother was suddenly planning to do with him.

TBC


End file.
